Of Fire And Ice
by Jonesy219
Summary: When new students transfer to Lizzie Bennet's high school, she and her friends' lives are irrevocably changed. The question is, is the change for better or for worse? Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

**Main Cast**

Claire Daniels……………………………………………………..….Mrs. Bennet

Robbie Masovich………………………………………………….….Mr. Bennet

Jennifer Reyes…………………………..…………………….………Jane Bennet

Elizabeth Bennet……………………………………………………...Elizabeth Bennet

Maria Peterson………………………………………………………..Mary Bennet

Kat Warner………………………………………………..……….….Catherine Bennet

Mollie Daniels…………………………………………………………Lydia Bennet

Mina Lawrence………………………………………………….….…Charlotte Lucas

Christian Stoddard………………………………………………..……Mr. Wickham

Priscilla Broderick………………………………………………….….Catherine De Bourgh

Cassandra Bennings……………………………………………………Ms. Caroline Bingley

Charlie Bennings…………………………………………………….…Mr. Charles Bingley

Cecilia Bennings………………………………………………………..Mrs. Hurst

Dan Hurst……………………………………………………………….Mr. Hurst

Landon Danson…………………………………………………………Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy

Anna Danson……………………………………………………………Georgianna Darcy

Richard Collins…………………………………………………………Mr. Collins


	2. Chapter 1

Pride and Prejudice is owned by Jane Austen, not me (otherwise I'd be filthy stinking rich right now). This isn't going to follow the events of P&P _exactly_, but it'll pretty much be the same idea. Please review; I'd really like to know how you like my first fic! Bon apetit!

*****

Tap…tap…tap…tap…

"The first World War began due to four factors, each contributing to the mounting tension between…"

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…

"…and can anyone tell me a little about these contributing factors?"

Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap…

"For pete's sake, Robbie! Stop with the tapping before I take your stupid pen and shove it up your-"

"Miss Bennet? Do you know one of the answers?" Mrs. Callahan sniffed from the front of the classroom, giving her best "I've-really-got-you-now" look. Lizzie stopped mid-hiss and glanced at Mrs. Callahan, who waited expectantly at her. She sighed and shot a glare at Robbie, who smirked back at her, and then straightened in her desk. Glazed eyes all over the room perked up, hoping for a little reprieve from the teacher's endless lecture.

"Um…one of the…factors was imperialism," Lizzie responded, glancing discreetly at her notes. Mrs. Callahan sniffed again, obviously upset that she hadn't been able to embarrass her. "And why exactly was imperialism a factor?" she prodded, hoping for an "I don't know" or an "uhh".

"Because most of the European countries were fighting over land in Africa, and it caused lots of tension between those who wanted more than they had," Lizzie answered easily. _Thank God I actually studied last night…_

"That is correct, Miss Bennet. Now, can anyone else tell me one of the causes of World War One?" Mrs. Callahan said, shifting her gaze from Lizzie to the rest of the students. Lizzie slumped in her seat with a sigh.

"Sorry about that," Robbie whispered with a grin, now tapping his fingers instead of his pen. Lizzie sighed again, silently accepting his apology with a nod. One of the horribly infuriating things about Robbie Masovich was that you couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"Now, on to the assassination of the heir to the Austrian throne, Archduke Francis Ferdinand…"

*****

"Oh…my…God…I don't think I've ever been more bored in my entire life," cried Robbie, making his way through the student-crammed halls towards the cafeteria. "I mean, really: who cares about the reason a bunch of dead guys started a stupid war that ended ages ago?!" Lizzie chuckled, sliding the strap of her heavy messenger bag back onto her shoulder. Lunch time, as abysmally horrible as the cafeteria food usually was, was one of the few periods of her day that she didn't feel like pulling out her thick brown hair and screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"Well, look at it this way, Robbie. This is the second week of school. We only have about nine months left…" she said with a grin. Robbie grumbled as he pushed through the double doors to the cafeteria, almost immediately lighting up when he spotted his girlfriend, Claire Daniels. She stood by a crowded table, filing her nails and looking bored.

"Claire Bear! Please save me from the horror that is World History!" he groaned as he ran over to her and slid down on his knees, hugging her denim-clad legs. Claire whacked him over the head with her nail file, horrified, and tried to pull him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, looking around at the other cafeteria tables and flushing in embarrassment when a group of freshman walked by giggling. "You're embarrassing me!" Lizzie slid onto one of the benches, trying to muffle her laughter. Claire looked despairingly at one of the girls at the table, whining, "Why am I going out with this lunatic again?"

"I'm not sure anyone knows the answer to that question, Claire," the girl, Kat Warner, wryly answered. She turned back to her lunch and frowned at the grey mashed potatoes, meatloaf, and gravy on her tray. "What do they put in this stuff, anyway?" she asked, poking at the meatloaf with a spork.

"You absolutely do _not_ want to know," declared Jennifer Reyes, carrying her own tray of the toxic mass and sliding next to Lizzie on the bench. She flipped her wavy auburn hair over her shoulder, bending down to hunt through her backpack for a scrunchie. She gave Lizzie a cheery smile by way of a greeting, and then frowned when she couldn't find anything in the mess that was her backpack. "Hey Lizzie, you got a scrunchie I can borrow?"

"Jen, all the ones I have are probably yours; you leave them all over my room every time you come over," she replied, undoing her ponytail and tossing her a rubber band. "I probably own half of your wardrobe by now, come to think about it," she joked, earning a good-natured shove from Jen.

"Would you two stop horsing around?" snapped Maria Peterson from the other side of the table, shooting a glare over her Spanish textbook. Jen raised an eyebrow.

"Aw come on, Maria, stop being such a bookworm and socialize for once!" Mollie Daniels said, sitting next to Maria and immediately digging through her purse for a tube of lip gloss. "We all know you're going to pass your Spanish quiz next period; take a break!" She pulled out one of her compacts, carefully balancing it on one knee as she applied another coat of shining gloss to her coral lips.

"Just because _you_ never put in the effort doesn't mean I'm going to let myself fall behind in my studies," huffed Maria, taking a bite out of her apple and burying her freckled nose back into her book.

"Ladies, ladies, let's calm down. At least until I find a good mud puddle you can wrestle in," joked Robbie, earning groans and eye rolls. Claire stepped on his sneakered toe with a pointed boot and he yelped. "Come on, Claire; you know you're the only one I want to see gloriously half-naked and covered in mud," he said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Claire rolled her eyes, but smiled and allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders. Kat made a gagging sound, and Maria sighed from behind her book.

"Is that even a compliment?" Lizzie pondered aloud, shaking her head and pulling out a Tupperware container from her backpack. Jen shrugged, sipping her diet cola.

"Did you bring that chicken salad stuff again?" Mollie asked eagerly. "I am sooo starved, and there's no way I'm eating any of that crap," she said, pointing at the brownish-grey lump on Jenn's tray.

"Yep. Chef Lizzie to the rescue," she declared, popping the top off of the container and spearing a forkful of salad-y goodness. "Mmmm…" she murmured. Mollie grabbed a fork and helped herself, practically moaning in delight.

"Lizzie, remind me to hire you as my personal cook," she said through a mouthful of lettuce.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" cried Claire, shaking off Robbie's arm from around her shoulder. "There are some new transfer students from New York coming in today. They're supposed to be extremely upper-class types, and they were really popular at their old school. Plus, word has it that they're rich!" Claire squealed, practically drooling at the prospect of getting into their good graces. Lizzie groaned and covered her eyes. Claire was a good person, but was always trying to claw her way to the top of the social ladder. _Let's just hope that this doesn't end up like the Blind Date Fiasco…Is it sad when it deserves capital letters? _"Oh come on! Elizabeth Bennet, you can't tell me that you aren't the littlest bit curious about them!" said Claire, hands perched on her hips.

"Yes, I can," replied Lizzie, putting the top back on her salad and sliding it back into her bag, much to Mollie's chagrin. She got up from the cafeteria bench and picked up her bag, stretching a little bit, and added, "Especially if it ends up with you trying to get me to date one of them."

"Okay fine, I admit that my matchmaking skills are a little…rusty, but at least I tried!" Claire protested. Robbie laughed.

"Claire, the last time you played matchmaker Lizzie ended up on the date from hell with an 18-year-old Dungeons and Dragons geek from Florida," he said, earning another squashed toe. "Ow!"

"I'll see you guys later, ok?" said Lizzie, grinning and walking off toward the door to the quad.

"See you next period, Lizzie!" cried Jen, waving to her. Lizzie turned to wave back, and the next thing she knew she was sprawled on her butt on the cafeteria floor, books and pencils spilling out of her bag.

"Watch where you're going, sophomore!" snapped a voice above her head. Priscilla Broderick stood in front of her, perfectly manicured hands on her hips and Italian leather shoes tapping impatiently on the floor. Her groupies stood around her, snickering down at Lizzie.

"I'm _so _sorry," she drawled, rolling her eyes and gathering her things. _Of all the people I could've run into…_

"I can't believe some of the trash they let in here," Priscilla said to her friends, breezing past Lizzie and "accidentally" kicking a few of her books under the nearest cafeteria tables. Her friends shrieked with laughter, following right behind Priscilla like a bunch of jackals. Lizzie grumbled as she stood, picking up her bag and straightening her skirt and sweater. There was no way she was going to let Priscilla ruin her day, even if she was a major bitch. She bent down to retrieve her English book from beneath a table, only to bump heads with someone as they reached to get it at the same time.

"Sorry about…that…" Lizzie said, rubbing her head and looking up into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"That's quite alright", replied the owner of said gorgeous eyes. "Are you okay? I know that sometimes Priscilla can be a…," he trailed off, handing her book back with a dazzling smile and smoothing down his chestnut brown hair.

"A raging bitch?" Lizzie finished.

"Yeah, that's true. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself: my name is Christian, Christian Stoddard," he said, offering a hand. Lizzie shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Christian. I'm Lizzie Bennet," she said. _Jeez this guy is a hottie!_

"Um, I know this is going to sound kind of sudden because you don't know me or anything, but do you want to come to a soccer game with me sometime?" Christian asked, scratching behind his ear. "Well, I mean, not _with_ me, because I'll be playing, but…"

"Of course! I'd love to," Lizzie replied, smiling brightly. _Did I just get asked out? Holy crap!_

"Great. I guess I'll see you Thursday, then?" he asked, starting to walk backwards towards his seat.

"Yeah…see you then," Lizzie said. She set off towards the door again and gave him a little wave, and then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding once she stepped outside into the sunshine. "_That_ was interesting," she said to herself. _Just another thing to add to my list of daily weirdness, I suppose_.


	3. Chapter 2

Pride and Prejudice is owned by Jane Austen, not me (otherwise I'd be filthy stinking rich right now). This isn't going to follow the events of P&P _exactly_, but it'll pretty much be the same idea. Please review; I'd really like to know how you like my first fic! Bon apetit!

*****

"Alright people, let's get this show on the road!" called Mr. Cicero, striding through the classroom door and tossing a scuffed attaché case on his desk. The myriad voices laughing, shouting, and chatting died down immediately while the owners took out notebooks, pens, and pencils for the lesson. Lizzie sat on the right side of Jen and Mina Lawrence, her next door neighbor and one of her best friends, and they all traded smirks before turning back to the front of the class. Mr. Cicero's creative writing class was by far the most interesting out of all three of their schedules, mostly due to his informal teaching method; he was more like a friend than a teacher. It also helped that the classroom was one of the most interesting in the school; it used to be a meeting room for the teachers, but the school viewed it as a luxury and used it as a classroom instead. The room was designed like an amphitheater, desks arranged on different levels in a semicircle around Ceciro's desk. "We have a lot to do today, so we need to get started. We've got to finish a freewrite, introduce some new students, and I need to get you guys started on your very first writing project, so make sure you pay close attention," he began, taking a whiteboard marker and scribbling on the board.

"Didn't Claire say something about new students at lunch?" asked Lizzie, one eyebrow quirked up.

"Yeah, right before you left," Jen answered.

"Who did what now?" Mina asked, looking up from her doodle-ridden notebook.

"Claire already told us about the fresh meat during lunch. Where were you, anyway?" asked Jenn.

"Finishing a painting for art class. So what about them? Are they at all interest-worthy?" she prodded, leaning over her desk and snagging a Dorito out of the bag on Lizzie's desk. Another great thing about Ceciro: they could eat or drink whenever they wanted, as long as they cleaned up afterwards.

"Only to Claire," Lizzie drawled, rolling her eyes, "apparently they're rich, which means that Claire has another opportunity to climb up the social food chain."

"Speaking of the social food chain…" began Jen, a smug grin plastered on her face and her eyes dancing with mischief.

"What?!" asked Lizzie, beginning to feel a little apprehensive. Whenever she got that grin on her face it never meant well for the person it was directed at, and at the moment it was directed at her.

"I saw you talking to Christian Stoddard, the most super-delicious guy in school," Jen continued, the grin slowly growing wider.

"Ooooh, you did?! What did you talk about?" squealed Mina, sitting bolt upright in her chair. A loud, obnoxious banging sound interrupted any further conversation, however, before she could get an answer out of her. Mr. Ceciro banged a yard stick against a sheet metal lectern a couple more times, and the girls finally noticed the large number of students turned around in their desks to talk to their neighbors. Apparently they weren't the only ones talking, if not about the same things. Gradually the multiple conversations quieted, and once again the room fell silent.

"Seeing as you're all _so_ incredibly keen to meet these people and probably won't get much work done until you do, I'll just let them in now," Ceciro continued, chuckling. A small cheer came from a corner of the room, and someone a few rows back started an impromptu drum roll as Ceciro made his way over to the door and cracked it open. He stuck his head outside, said something, and then stepped back as two students walked in.

"Oooh, I want! I want!" breathed a girl in the desk behind Lizzie, with good reason. The first student was a tall, curly-haired blond boy with warm brown eyes and a friendly smile on his handsome face. He was obviously an athlete, proof being the muscled arms that were shown off by his bright blue tee shirt, and he walked to the front of the class with an air of confidence. He gave a little wave to the class, and the girl behind Lizzie squealed a little.

"Oh come on," Jen grumbled, crossing her arms over her tee shirt. "He's not _that_ good-looking." Mina turned towards her in her seat, giving her a look. "Okay fine, so he is! Doesn't mean we all need to go into hysterics". Then the next student walked in, and it was Lizzie's turn to make a little squeak. He was almost the total opposite of the first one, with straight black hair and vibrant green eyes. His high cheekbones gave him a sharp, bad boy image and he didn't smile or wave when he walked in. He was about the same build as the first boy, but it was a little hard to discern through his dark grey sweater and leather jacket.

"Holy moly," she whispered under her breath. Mina and Jen looked over at her, eyebrows raised.

"Ladies, pay attention please," said Mr. Ceciro, appearing out of nowhere and tapping the yard stick on their desks. Lizzie blushed a little bit, and Mina just went back to doodling on her notebook. Jen was about to apologize but stopped before she could, blushing the same color as her hair when she noticed that the curly-haired boy was looking her way, grinning. Ceciro didn't notice, however, and walked back to the front of the classroom to stand next to the boys. "You guys want to introduce yourselves a little bit?" The curly-haired boy stepped forward.

"Um, hello everyone, my name is Charlie Bennings and I've just moved here from New York because my father is starting his own company. I'm beginning to like it here in California, especially with all the beaches. I was getting sick of all the snow in New York anyways," he said, smiling when someone in the back chuckled. "Anyway, that's about it for me." He then stepped back next to the black-haired boy, giving him a little nudge forward. He sighed, and then began his introduction.

"My name is Landon Danson, I'd rather not be here, and that's all you need to know," he said, glaring. Charlie's smile flickered a little and the room remained silent, not exactly sure what to make of Landon's speech.

"Well, ah, I guess that's about it. Why don't you guys take a seat, and we'll get started on today's lesson," said Ceciro, looking taken aback. Charlie headed for the aisle in-between the rows of desks, Landon trailing behind him, and finally came to Jen, Lizzie, and Mina's row. Two empty seats sat on either side of the row, one next to Jen and the other next to Lizzie.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Charlie asked Jen, his smile returning to its usual 100-watt voltage. Jen nodded a yes and blushed again, moving her backpack under her desk, and Charlie slid into the seat with a casual grace. Landon walked to the other side and seated himself at the desk next to Lizzie, dumping his backpack on the floor and folding his arms across his chest. Mina raised an eyebrow at Lizzie, who just shrugged and opened up her notebook.

"Okay, now that we've finally got that settled, let's try to learn something today," announced Mr. Ceciro, turning to his desk and picking up a small kitchen timer. "I want a five minute free write in your journals please; this time, you're free to pick any subject you want." He turned the dial a little, set it down, and began the task of writing the night's homework on the whiteboard.

Lizzie began immediately, her pen flowing easily across her paper. It was never really hard for her to write; she filled tons of personal journals just about her thoughts and ideas, and she had always had a liking for writing. She glanced over at Landon, who was writing fast and furiously on a piece of binder paper with a mechanical pencil. He was even cuter once she was able to get a closer look, but his little introduction at the beginning of class made her doubt that he was a very genial person. _He's probably having a crappy day, what with having just moved here and everything_, she reasoned. _No reason to hold a little grumpiness against him._

Lizzie glanced over to her left, seeing Mina deeply engrossed in whatever she was writing about and Charlie and Jen busy writing a note back and forth to each other. Jen still had a rosy tinge to her cheeks, but the 60-watt blush she had earlier seemed to have faded with her growing acquaintance with Charlie. _That was quick_, Lizzie thought with a smile. She'd definitely use this for teasing material later.

The little timer on Ceciro's desk went off, signaling the end of the freewrite, and before he could start the announcement about the new project the school bell rang.

"All right, since we're done for this period I'll let you off the hook. Don't forget to write down the homework or I'll be forced to lock you in the storage cabinet!" Ceciro shouted over the din of zipping backpacks, shuffling papers, and talking students.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to the people who reviewed; it makes me want to keep writing! Sorry it took so long; lots of stuff going on in my little section of the world. Also, just to warn you, this chappie is going to be longer than the last two; it's mostly dialogue. So, without further ado…

"Lizzie, we've got a bunch of people at table three _demanding _that you get your butt over there right now," Clarisse yelled from the kitchen's doors.

"Alright, alright!" she answered, desperately trying to hold on to a box of frozen hamburger patties. It was her friends, no doubt, letting her know in a not-so-subtle way that it was time to take a break. "I got a present for you, Jack," she said to the resident cook.

"Aww, you shouldn't have!" he replied with a grin. He took the heavy box out of her arms, hefting it on one shoulder like it was full of air instead of fifteen or twenty pounds of meat.

"Showoff," Lizzie grumbled good-naturedly.

"What was that, Lizzie?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" she sing-songed, untying her starched white apron and pushing open the kitchen's swinging doors. She stopped for a minute, looking around the crowded restaurant until she spotted her friends in one of the booths, and then headed over in that direction. Jen was the first to look up from her menu, offering her a smile; the rest of the group was otherwise preoccupied. Claire and Robbie were involved in yet another sickening display of public affection, Mina was hunched over a sketchbook, Kat and Mollie were engrossed in a fashion magazine, and Maria was nowhere to be found. Lizzie slid onto the booth's bright red vinyl seats.

"Umm, waitress? I _do_ believe I ordered cheese fries," said Kat, earning a light shove from Lizzie.

"Sorry, you'll have to get it yourself; I'm on my break!" she declared. "Where's Maria?"

"She said that a 'noisy restaurant isn't conducive to proper learning'," answered Mollie with a roll of her eyes. "So basically she's locked up in her room studying."

"_That's_ nothing new," said Claire, although it was slightly muffled by the fact that she was trying to kiss Robbie and speak at the same time.

"Do you guys think that you could stop licking the back of each other's throats for a while? MY break is over in about ten minutes and I'd like to talk to you guys without the free peepshow," drawled Lizzie. The two actually had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Lizzie," Mollie said, flipping her magazine shut.

"Don't even! Like I didn't have to watch you and Derek Hanover suck face all the time a couple of weeks ago!" Claire shot back indignantly. Mollie sighed and turned to Jen.

"Why couldn't _you_ be my sister?' she pouted.

"Here we go again," cried Robbie, using his menu as a shield when Mollie moved to hit him. "What is it with you Daniels women and causing me bodily harm?"

"It's so _fun_!" giggled Claire. Robbie sighed, smiling.

"Moving on…" began Kat, clearing her throat. "I've got some news!"

"Oooh, that the soccer boys are coming to town?" said Mollie eagerly.

"_I_ was supposed to tell them! You're always stealing my thunder!" whined Kat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Soccer guys? What soccer guys?" asked Lizzie.  Mina finally looked up from whatever she was drawing, closing the worn book softly.

"This year the State Soccer Championships are going to be held at our school. Since they're coming from all over the state and the competition is supposed to be about a week long, they're probably going to be here for about two weeks," she answered, shifting in her seat a little when she noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What? What did I say?"

"How'd you know all of that?" asked Jen, eyebrows raised.

"Ms. Galapino gave us this big spiel about it in math this morning," Mina replied, shrugging.

"Who cares where she heard it from? Think about it! Tons of possibly hot guys in town for _two weeks_!" Mollie squealed.

"Most likely practicing with their shirts off…" added Kat. Both girls sighed contentedly as their minds conjured up images of toned bodies glistening in the autumn sun.

"Is that all you guys ever think about?" asked Robbie.

"Yep!" they both answered, popping the 'p'. Lizzie and Jen sighed.

"SO, moving on _again_…" started Mina, leafing through her sketchbook.

"Oh, did you hear about the school dance they're going to have in October? Sounds like mucho fun…" Jen said eagerly.

"You wouldn't just be saying that because you're going to get a chance to dance with Charlie, would you?" asked Lizzie, trying to phrase the question as innocently as possible and failing miserably.

"Of course not!" Jen replied, blushing furiously. "It's a masquerade! I probably won't even know which one he is!"

"Somehow I think that he'll let you know," Claire said, giggling. Jen sighed.

"Oh for Pete's sake! I've only known the guy for three days and you guys are already acting like we're going out or something." Lizzie gave her a pat on the back, saying, "That's just because we know that you guys _will_ be going out soon. It's a well-known fact." Jen groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yep," Mollie answered, snapping her gum. "Well, I gotta go. Jonathan Krisko is taking me out tonight and I have to go get ready."

"Weren't you going out with Chris Patel tonight?" asked Robbie, arching a dark eyebrow.

"Nooooo," she said, rolling her eyes. "_He's_ taking me out tomorrow. Get with it, Masovich!" She flounced out, Kat trailing behind her and whining.

"Why doesn't anyone ever ask _me_ out?"

After her break had ended and everyone left, Lizzie made her way back to the kitchens. She waved to Jack as she passed the stoves, trying to locate her backpack among the mess in the kitchen. _Maybe I can actually get some homework done_, she thought. That illusion was quickly shattered, however, when Carissa burst through the kitchen doors.

"Can you bring a vanilla milkshake to table seven?" she asked. "I brought the guy a chocolate one by mistake and he practically took my head off!"

"Alright, I'll cover for you. Do you want to spit in his shake?" asked Lizzie, eyes twinkling.

"Nah, he's not worthy of my phlegm," Carissa joked, picking up a tray of french fries and breezing back out into the main room. Lizzie chuckled, and then went to fetch vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

Landon sat down, scowling when a loud peal of laughter sounded from the booth behind him. "Remind me why we're here again?"

"Because I'm hungry, and this was the closest restaurant to school," replied Charlie, smiling brightly at him and picking up his menu.

"It's too loud in here," Landon groused. He leafed through his own menu, raising an eyebrow as he read through the selections. Charlie sighed.

"Why do you always have to be so negative? I'd say that you were pissed because we moved, but you've always been that way," he asked.

"Why do _you_ have to be so damn cheerful?" Landon shot back. A small cough came from the front of the table, and the waitress that had uttered it looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Can I get you guys anything?" she asked. As Charlie placed his order, Landon took a look around the restaurant. There were a couple families and adults eating, but for the most part the place was overfilled with teenagers; laughing, eating, talking hormone bombs were stuffed into every other table and booth. He couldn't help but curl his lip in disgust, for this was exactly the type of place that he usually avoided like the plague. _Too loud and crowded_, he mentally groused as a particularly loud group came in and seated themselves at the counter. _I'd kill to be back home right now_.

"And for you, sir?" the waitress asked, a bit too perkily for his taste.

"A vanilla milkshake," he mumbled, closing the menu and practically shoving it at her.

"Alright then, I'll be right back with your orders," she said before briskly walking back to the kitchen.

"So where are your sisters?" Landon asked.

"Cheer tryouts. Don't change the subject; we were talking about why you're so pissed off," countered Charlie. He didn't look the least bit contrite when Landon glared at him. "What? I think that as your best friend I have a right to know."

"Who said that I'm pissed off about anything? I just don't particularly like being moved to the other side of the country at the drop of a dime, that's all. Especially to _this_ one-Starbucks town," he said, continuing to glare at Charlie.

"Meryton isn't that bad," Charlie replied with a roll of his eyes. "Sure, it's not like New York was but there's still tons of stuff here that's just as interesting!"

"Name one," challenged Landon, a smirk settled firmly on his lips. Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but was conveniently interrupted by the return of their waitress.

"Here you go," she said, placing a paper basket full of fries and a cup of soda in front of Charlie. "And here's your shake," she said, handing Landon his glass. He took one look at it and put it back on her tray.

"I said _vanilla_, not chocolate," he said in an icy tone. "Can I get the right one this time?" The waitress looked taken aback, and Landon almost regretted snapping at her. Almost.

"Sure…I'll go get it," she replied, once again heading for the kitchens.

"Jesus Landon, you didn't have to yell at her!" Charlie said through a mouthful of fries.

"I didn't yell at her, and if there's one thing that I absolutely detest it's stupidity. You were telling me about some of the 'interesting' things in Meryton? One of them wouldn't be a certain redhead, would it?" he countered, his smirk returning in full force when Charlie blushed a deep crimson.

"That's not the entire reason, but she sure does help. Jen's an angel, Landon! An absolute _angel_!" he exclaimed.

"Alright alright, don't go waxing poetic on me. You just met her a couple of days ago, Charlie."

"But I feel like I've known her my entire life," he said with a sigh. Landon shook his head sadly.

"You've got it bad, man," he said.

"What about you?" said Charlie, snapping out of his Jen-induced daze. "Haven't you found a girl yet? There are quite a few uncommonly pretty girls in this town, and I'm sure that you could find one that you like."

Landon snorted. "There's no one here that catches my eye. The only pretty girls _I_ know of are your sisters, and Jen of course."

"Are you blind?! There are lots of great girls here! What about Jen's friend, the one you sit next to in creative writing?" asked Charlie.

"Elizabeth Bennet? She's…okay, I guess. She won't be winning any beauty pageants, though."

"Landon!" Charlie sputtered, appalled.

"What? She seemed like a cold fish to me anyway. Who would waste their time on a girl like that?" Landon continued, snatching a fry from Charlie's basket.

Lizzie froze, vanilla milkshake balanced on her serving tray. When she'd first headed over here she had heard the angry voices and decided to stand by the booth behind table seven until the customers calmed down. Then she had heard them start talking about Jen, and Lizzie finally recognized one of the voices as Charlie Bennings, the kid that she was teasing Jen about not even an hour before. He was talking to Landon Danson, the broody kid that she sat next to in creative writing. There was something off about him, and she hadn't quite figured it out yet. Of course, it was kind of hard to figure out when the guy never talked to anyone beside Charlie.

_Just wait until Jen hears all of this!_ She thought. She was a little wary of Charlie's intentions at first, not exactly sure whether or not he was actually serious about liking Jen. But after hearing him refer to her as an 'angel', he got the Lizzie Stamp of Approval.

As her sore arm reminded her of why she was there in the first place, she heard her name being mentioned. _Hmmm, what's this all about?_ She inched a little closer.

"She won't be winning any beauty pageants, though."

Lizzie almost cried out angrily, and then remembered that Landon didn't know that she was there. What nerve! She wasn't exactly the most beautiful girl in school, but she liked to think that she was somewhat good-looking.

"She seemed like a cold fish anyway. Who would waste their time on a girl like that?"

_Oh. My. God._ She was furious. A cold fish? _A girl like that?_ What the hell was that supposed to mean?! She got up from her seat in the empty booth, her free hand clenched into a tight fist and her face hot with fury. She stalked in front of the boys' booth, teeth grinding.

"Here's your _drink_," she said, and then promptly tipped the tray's contents onto Landon's head. She then turned on one heel and stalked off, leaving Landon sputtering and wiping vanilla milkshake out of his eyes.

"I think she heard you," said Charlie, trying hard not to laugh at his friend's predicament and failing miserably. Landon sent him a glare, and then let loose a stream of curses when the cold shake dripped into his shirt collar.


End file.
